Babysitting Max Money
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Bobby Popko is asked to babysit Max by Jackson, when the older boy has a date and doesn't want to have to cancel in order to look after the younger boy. Popko decides to follow the three orders Jackson gave him: Max, Dirty and In Bed.


**Babysitting Max Money**

* * *

"Are you sure that you are willing to do this, dude?" Jackson stressed. "You can't do anything like _last_ time… or mom WILL ban you from coming over…"

Sprawling out on his friend's couch, Bobby Popko rolled his eyes and let out a long groan. The sound made Jackson cross his arms and glare down at the dark-skinned boy. Popko pulled his hat over his eyes and turned to face the boy pacing around in front of the door. "Yeah yeah, Fuller. No showering this time… You tell me this _every time_ I come over,"

"Well… no one was home and you were butt naked… and I know what you _did_ on my bed... Plus this time you have to make sure Max is safe and in bed asleep by the time we all get home…" Jackson pushed.

Seriously, he couldn't believe that Bobby Popko had actually jerked off on his bed. He still couldn't get the mental image of the fact he slept and jerked off where Bobby had been doing it. It did assist with getting him off faster but in his mind, that wasn't the point. Somewhere on those sheets was a puddle of the tan half-latino boys spunk. Which was now joined by numerous of his own puddles of thick cum.

His mother was a little confused when he didn't want to wash his sheets, but didn't push it.

"Right right… Don't jerk off on _your_ bed, and make sure what's-his-name is in bed by whenever it was you said before," Popko said, switching on the TV and ignoring his friend. Without even moving the hat out of the way, so he still wouldn't see the screen.

"Dude… don't do that _anywhere_ in the house… Max doesn't need to see you stroking your pin man!" Jackson groaned.

Bobby couldn't help but smirk, finding another loophole. "So I can do it if I either don't let the kid see… or I could just fuck the kid to get off?"

At first Jackson didn't process the words, brushing it off and opening his mouth to argue before finally realising what his best friend had just joked about. At first the words seemed unreal, almost falling upon deaf ears, but they kept ringing in the teen's hear and starting to form a mental image. He could see Popko on his knees with his own little brother's legs wrapped around Popko's waist. Max's back was on the bed, with the young boy's mouth open in an 'O' shape of euphoria as his small virgin hole was shamelessly abused by a thick cock. Popko's hips rocked back and forth, slamming into that needy ass and milking Max of his cute moans, all which powered the blush flooding Jackson's cheeks.

What scared the somewhat dorky teenager the most was what he was imaging sliding into the young boy's 'O' shaped mouth. Something that didn't belong to Bobby, but instead by himself. Something that he had never expected to imagine ever in his life.

"D-Did you just…" Jackson stuttered, unable to finish that thought.

Nor could he finish the thought, as the door was thrown open and Rocky stood intimidatingly in the doorway.

Her face was grumpy as always but her eyes rolled when she looked over her boyfriend's shoulder to see the boy sitting on the couch, somewhat surprised. "Oh, hey cuz,"

Popko nodded back at her from beneath the hat, smirking as she impatiently dragged Jackson out of the door. He heard something shouted from his friend while being dragged away, but ignored it all and let the boy be dragged away. As if the lazy Popko was going to listen to any more stressed instructions.

"Remember! No dirty and Max in bed, asleep!" Jackson quickly called out as he was dragged away.

Popko waved him off. "Uh huh, Max… Dirty… In Bed… god it!"

"BOBBY-!"

The voice trailed off into the distance, fading as Popko grinned and drifted off into a nap on that awfully comfortable couch, his head rested on the back. Completely forgetting that there was a young boy under his care in the household. Instead he was content with just enjoy the comfort of being able to sleep on a couch that wasn't crowded by his large family. With no parents around, his younger brothers were pure nightmares and if he could escape to the Fullers, he would happily.

Almost an hour later he finally snorted, jerking up and waking.

"W-Where am I…" Popko stumbled, as he woke up once more before realising what he finally was doing and where he was. "Shit, the brat!"

Slurred and tired, he shot up from the couch and raced up the staircase, slipping on the rug every few steps but catching himself in the hurry. Popko swore under his breath, but finally was at the second floor and didn't hesitate when he threw open the door to Jackson and Max's room. The teenager hoping that the brat wasn't injured or breaking anything.

"BOBBY!" Max squealed, with the younger boy almost falling onto his ass.

Bobby stopped and raised an eyebrow in amusement, there was the little munchkin in nothing more than a white towel wrapped around his waist. The boy still wet from the obvious shower that he taken.

"Why are you in our house! Mom says your not allowed to be!" Max demanded.

Amused, Bobby explained himself when Max shot him a glare. "Hey little man… I'm uh here to look after you for the night…"

"Ugh… really… Jackson got _you_ to look after me so he can go on his date?" Max sighed, he would have rather been looked after by Fernaldo then Bobby Popko and he couldn't stand the guy either.

Ignoring the remark, Bobby stepped into the room. Taking the boy by surprise, who tightly grinned the only thing covering his naked body, pulling it around his waist and sitting down to keep it on. Popko closed the door slowly, his eyes not leaving Max's dripping wet chest for so much as a second. Stripping the boy with his eyes, the older teen licked his dark lips and marvelled at the slim young body sitting onto a few feet away. Even without seeing what he wanted, Popko bet he could fit all of that bubble butt in his hands, cupping the cute Max perfectly.

"Bobby… why are you staying in MY room…" Max growled, keeping the towel wrapped around him tightly.

"Yeah, and you're not naked yet. Gotta admit, kind of rude, Max…" Popko's cock throbbed, tight against his waist and obvious through his skinny jeans. Begging to get out, only to go back _in_ Max.

"WHAT? Why would I get naked in front of _you_!" Max yelped, confused heavily.

Stopping for a second, the hat-wearing teen wondered why Max would. But soon enough a somewhat sexy grin crossed his face, and began to unzip his hoodie. He stripped off the first layer, throwing it onto the floor and moved onto the next, slowly removing the buttons on his black shirt, teasingly bringing his chest into full view. Every button let show more of his developed chest and another ab for Max to be shocked and drool over. The fabric fell open soon enough and the boy could see Popko's dark nipples, too, and defined six-pack abs which were framed perfectly by the opened shirt.

"Because it's very rude for the _host_ not to be helpful to their guest…" Bobby purred, running a finger over his abs, tracing them much to the frustration of the younger boy watching.

Max's hand fell away from his towel, but it stayed closed.

His young mouth ran dry at the sight, watching in utter awe as Popko shrugged off his shirt. Flexing the sexy biceps that Max wanted to drool over, but found nothing to drool with.

"I would say that the host should reveal his own chest… but you are ahead of me there munchkin…" Bobby teased, with a smirk. Licking his lips once more at the young undefined chest of Max Fuller. There for _his_ taking.

Max stuttered something unintelligible, but the youth's voice faded as Popko moved in close to trail a finger down the smooth middle of his body. The digit moved achingly slow, dragging down and veering off in odd little circles every now and then and soft moans escaped Max's mouth. It took what felt like forever for Popko to finally reach the towel, curling a finger around the top. Hooked like that, a simple tug was all he needed to make the boy completely naked. A small yelp filled his ears as Max's cock was forced into view, fully hard and standing straight up at the ceiling.

"Damn little dude… looking good…" Bobby grinned, once again licking his lips this time from the sight of Max Fuller completely naked. A sight that had him wanting to throw the younger boy onto his bed and explore every inch of the boy's small cock, adorable ass and cute body. "You've got a hot, perfect little ass,"

But there would be time for that. He wouldn't be giving up the chance for Max's body, no matter Jackson's warnings.

Pulling back from the now naked boy, Popko didn't wait in teasing him as he shamelessly stripped down to his Under Armour boxer briefs. They were tenting heavily, and the teen's cock looked ready to rip the underwear to shreds at its chance to bury itself in that fine Fuller ass. A Fuller that was at that point, panting at the sight of an almost naked Popko, sitting at the end of his bed and almost begging for more with his eyes. He got just what he wanted, as Popko stepped out of his boxer briefs and threw them to the horny younger teen.

"Keep 'em… but only if I can go to town on your ass." He said with a cocky smirk.

Max blushed as he held the older boys boxer briefs, which were a little sweaty from use in the hot weather outside and stank of pure Popko essence. He knew he wanted them but he wasn't entirely sure why, but decided to nervously ask what he had to give up. "H-how will you go to town on it?"

Deciding it was easier to show than tell, Popko closed the gap between them and hooked Max's legs up and onto his own shoulders. Folded in half like that, Max squeaked and looked up over his cock in an attempt to peer at what Popko was doing. His blush got brighter as he was almost forced to stare at his young erect cock which was pointing directly at his face, but did attempt to focus on what Bobby Popko was doing to him rather then his own little shaft.

But he could only see the top of Popko's head, as the teen's long tongue travelled up the smooth ass crack. A long moan left as he repeated the action. But the second time Popko lingered on that tight virgin ring. His tongue pressed down hard against the reluctant opening.

"Mmm, fuck you taste so good…" The older boy moaned out, feeling his cock throb at getting to taste the young Fuller. He licked the crack a third time before inserting his tongue into the hole, starting to gently tongue fuck the virgin. "Your perfect ass is delicious Max, and so fucking hot!"

Confusion flooded the younger boys mind. "Huh? How can my butt be delicious?"

"Just is… Can I fuck it little dude? My cock wants to bang you _soooo_ hard," The teen growled, lightly biting one of the smooth ass cheeks.

"Bang me how? What's fucking?" Max questioned, still confused about what the older boy meant. Rose had never mentioned anything like that nor had Taylor.

"God, do I have to show you everything?" Groaned Popko as he straightened up and lubed his cock up with spit. He watched on as the confused boy looked on, confused. His thick cock was hot dogged in between those smooth hills, completely over shadowing the young cock before it was pulled back and pressed against the hole.

As he felt something pressing against his young small pink hole, Max yelped and cried out his ' _babysitters_ ' name. "POPKO!"

Grinning broadly, the older teenage boy effortlessly forced the throbbing mushroom head into that tightness. Feeling that ring stretch around him for the first time, reshaping the boy's ass as he drove it in hard and deep. As the tightness finally got to him and his cock was squeezed firmly by the young boy's ass, Bobby couldn't stop himself from moaning out his delight.

"Ngh… you're so fucking tight Maxxie… _soooooo_ good… I should have been breeding this hole ages ago,"

"Mm, P-Popkoooo…! It's _so_ big! It hurts…" Max whined and writhed around beneath the teen.

Bobby couldn't help but moan as the writhing around from the young boy only tightened the boys hole around his thick cock, with that only increasing as he found himself bending Max a little more in their position. Forcing Max's own cock closer to the young boy's mouth and allowing Bobby to push even deeper into the virgin cutie below him. The thought of Max sucking himself off was entertaining, but refused to hurt the boy's back. Jackson would kill him if he did any permanent damage to the kid, so Max self sucking would have to wait to one of their hopefully future fucks when his cock had gotten a little 'bigger' then it's little boy form. The teen instead focused on driving his cock in hard enough to make the boy yelp and moan like a young slut.

Max felt as though his body was being split in two by that thickness.

Thrusting in harder, fueled by the cute moans filling his ears, Popko's abs flexed and popped. A sight that the younger boy was enjoying, even if the pain was a little to much for him to keep focused on the weird boy's perfect chest. With the teen grunting loudly and breathing heavily at the overwhelming amount of pleasure the tight hugging ass was giving him.

"God… this ass is _so_ fucking good, Maxxie…"

Max felt his whole body tightening up as with every thrust, something inside his body was being pounded into and his cock twitched in pleasure.

"Popko, something's happening! I-I'm going to pee!" The youth screamed out as his cock began to release something uncontrollably. Hot and watery, something clear fired out from his little dick and far enough to hit his face. A decently large load covered the boy's face, while some dribbled down or shot across his chest. Too sticky to be pee, but Max had no other idea what it could be.

"F-Fuck… you can cum little dude? Sooo hot…" Bobby moaned, as he watched young boy shooting what may have been his first load of cum onto his own adorable face. "O-Oh fucking gawd!"

The sight pushed him over the edge, and caused Popko to ram his cock back inside as his load began to fire deep into the boy's hole. Ropes of thick, hot cum emptied out into that tightness. Despite his own orgasm wearing him out, Max couldn't help but cry out as he felt something fluid shooting deep inside of him. Wordlessly, the moment his orgasm died down, Popko wrapped his arms around the youth and picked him up, not even bothering to pull out of the boy's cute hole. The two made their way over to Jackson's nightstand and the older pulled a small rubbery knob out of the bottom drawer.

"W-What's that?" Max asked, tiredly. Wondering why Jackson had something that looked a little like a cock.

"Something you're not to touch. Only Jackson is allowed to pull this out, got it?"

As the tired youth nodded, Popko laid him down and pulled out. But before any cum could leak out, the knob was slammed into his hole to keep all the hot cum inside of Max's hole. Then he was sleepily helped into his underwear, leaving the rest of his pyjamas in a neat pile next to the bed. When Popko was going to leave the boy to sleep, he paused and decided to tease his best friend by tearing a hole in the youth's underwear, leaving the buttplug out in full view with Max propped up on his knees and that fine ass facing the door.

Leaving the room with a smirk, Bobby decided that he had given Jackson exactly what he had promised. Max, Dirty and In Bed.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
